


Workout Interruption

by marvelwlw



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Nicole walks into BBD room where you're working out and Nicole is really flustered because she have crush on you.





	Workout Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Wynonna Earp.

It was no secret that Nicole had a crush on you, everyone knew including you. You had noticed the way she would look at you when she thought you weren’t looking, the way she would blush whenever you were close to her or the way she would act when you two were talking.

You had a crush on her too, that was also no secret, everyone knew. The only one who didn’t realize it was Nicole. You tried to drop hints but they just went over her head.

It was close to the end of the day and you decided to workout in the BBD room. You were too busy to hear Nicole walk in.

Nicole didn’t think anything of it, she walked into the room with a bunch of files in her hands. When she looked up and saw you working out, she noticed that you were wearing a sports bra and some workout pants. 

She froze and her breath hitched. She couldn’t help but look at you, her cheeks heating up. Then you turned around and caught her looking at you and she lost her balance and the files she was holding went everywhere.

You couldn’t help but chuckle. “Here let me help.” You smirked as you helped her pick up the files. Once you put them on the table, you helped her up. “Are you okay, Nicole?”

“I-I’m fine.” She bit her lip to try and stop herself from blushing even more than she already was.

“You sure? You look a little flustered.” You smirked.

Nicole’s cheeks started heating up even more. “I… um…” She looked down.

“You’re adorable.” You hooked your finger under her chin, you lift it up so she was looking at you.

“W-What?”

“I know you have a crush on me, everyone pretty much knows.” You saw her look away from you. “But it’s okay because I have a crush on you too.” You bite your lip.

“You do?” She looked back at you with wide eyes.

You nod. “Would you go on a date with me tonight?” 

“I would love to go on a date with you, (Y/N).” Nicole smiled, the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy.

“Meet me at Shorty’s in about an hour?” You couldn’t stop smiling, you don’t know why it took you this long to ask Nicole out but you were so glad you did.

“Sounds great.” She chuckled.

You gently kissed her cheek. “Awesome, I’ll see you then.” You sent her a wink before leaving the BBD room to head back to your apartment to get ready for your date.

After you left Nicole was still in the room before she realized she had to get ready, she pretty much ran out of the room to head back to her place. She couldn’t wait, she finally had a date with you!


End file.
